


Midnight-Summer's Garden

by JeanMacLeod1079



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanMacLeod1079/pseuds/JeanMacLeod1079
Summary: From Servantserah's instagram, her little comic made me desire to write this little fanfic.Nanny Ashtoreth (Crowley)Brother Francis (Aziraphale)Warlock Dowling (age 5)After a hard days work, Francis and Ashtoreth enjoy a glass of wine under a clear star lit sky. After 6000 years feeling finally are expressed, but a little interruption ensues...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Midnight-Summer's Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Please go visit

Diamonds glistened high in the sky on a full moon night. The sonnet of frogs and crickets filled the garden of the Dowling Estate. The rustle of the leaves, and babbling of the garden fountain lulled the Sun driven wildlife to sleep. Off in the distance, the sounds of garden tools were heard as Aziraphale, who was known as Brother Francis, returned them back to the shed. The angel turned his head to see an owl watching him. 

“Why hello brother Owl.” He greeted with a warm smile. “Off to hunting? I do hope you find a hearty meal.”

He tipped his hat to the owl as a good night and looked up to a particular window of the Dowling Mansion. As he watched the window, the main light turned off, Aziraphale smiled as he headed to the servants’ quarters. He sat on a bench to await Nanny Ashtoreth, or rather known as his dear friend Crowley. A soft hum of a symphony laid in his lips as he waited. 

“Master Warlock... where are art thou, my little hell spawn?” A harsh yet sweet voice called out. 

Nanny Ashtoreth called out. She searched for the young master, for the little anti-Christ loved to play just before bed. Faint giggles were heard in the study, and Ashtoreth strode to the room. 

“Mm... I swear I head giggling coming from this room.” 

Warlock covered his mouth to prevent more giggles. Ashtoreth knew Warlock loved to hide under his father’s desk and there she always found the dear boy. Slowly Ashtoreth quietly walked on one side of the desk and knocked on it. 

“Mm... could he be behind the curtains?” The nanny hurried to the drapes and fanned then out. 

“No... how about...” she tip-toed to the other side of the desk. “HERE!?” The slender woman acted surprised “I thought for sure he was in here.” Ashtoreth called out. 

Suddenly a chair rolled out and out popped the young master. “Here I am...” Warlock giggled. “I fooled you!” 

Acting surprised and startled Ashtoreth jumped “You certainly did. But now it is time for all little anti-Christs to go to bed.” She walked over to Warlock and gently picked him up. Cradling the boy in her arms, the nanny started to sing. Grant it, the song was about destroying the world and everything, but a demon did what a demon had to do. Once in the boy’s room, Crowley laid the Warlock in bed and tucked him in. “Now, have horrible nightmares and sleep restlessly.” The nanny kissed the boy on the forehead and sat down to wait until the boy was sleeping. 

Fifteen minutes later, when the demon was sure the boy was asleep, Crowley got up and left the room. The demon sighed and hurried to the servant’s quarters to get some rest. Being a care giver to an energy filled five-year-old was tuff work actually, and Crowley wanted nothing more to have some drinks with his angel and sleep. 

Aziraphale heard faint footsteps and saw Crowley walking up. He watched as his friend walked up, and, oddly, he had butterflies in his stomach. Seeing Crowley in a dress and makeup made the angel feel... strangely, all tingly. A smile greeted his lips, the gardener straightened out his clothes. “Good evening Miss Ashtoreth... how is the young master?” 

“Finally, asleep. Keeping up with a human five-year-old as hard work for an old demon.” The old serpent plopped down in the bench and relaxed like he always did. Arm over the back of the bench and legs spread. 

“He is a Quizzitive one...” Aziraphale saw how stressed Crowley was and miracled their favorite wine and two wine glasses. “Care for a drink?” 

Sunglasses slid down his nose and saw a goofy smiled in his Angel’s face. “Sure… why not...” he took the wine glasses, so Aziraphale could open the bottle. With slender hand, Crowley held out the glasses. “You know, we could just pop back to my place and drink there...”

Pouring the wine, the gardener looked to the nanny. “I suppose we could, but it is such a lovely night and what better way to spend it, than with my dear friend.” The angel grinned and the large teeth made Crowley laugh. Honestly Crowley had to admit, the character the angel chose was quite endearing. He loved the how his best friend portrayed the gardener so well.

“Hell... those teeth are just too goofy, but...” the demon chuckled. “Kind of cute. But can you have normal teeth just for tonight?”

Aziraphale sat back down and corked the bottle and placed it on the bench. He looked at Crowley and a small tint of pink spread on his cheeks. Never did he think Crowley would call him cute. “We do have to keep up appearances... I can’t. Who knows what might happen if someone sees me without them?” 

“Oh... it is dark... everyone is sleep... no one will see” Crowley raised a brow and handed a glass of wine to Aziraphale. Then He took off his sunglasses and hung them on his blouse. 

Aziraphale sipped his wine and sat back on the bench. Watching the stars, a few shooting stars streaked the sky. Of course, the angel knew shooting starts were just meteors, but he could not help but wish for tender night with his closest friend. Some time passed before words were spoken. “Crowley... did you mean what you said, that they were cute? These teeth I mean?” 

Yellow snake eyes glanced at blue angel eyes. Cheek heated up and Crowley thought about what he said. “Well... um... yeah... I mean... a goofy cute... but that is what you are anyway. Goofy cute...” after heard what the old serpent said, he cursed himself. ‘Oh Satan...’ The idea of such a complement to the angel shook the demon the core, but in an unforeseen good way. Crowley quickly downed his glass of wine and reached for the bottle. Before his hand touched the bottle, he felt a hand over his and his eyes met Angel’s again. A warmth surged through is body at the touched, and Crowley gulped. Snake eyes hooded and longingly gazed back into those piercing blue eyes. 

Taking a deep breath, Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand and held it tenderly. “To be honest, you dressed like that... it is quite fetching” the angel said quietly. Then he stood up and place his glass on the bench. The hand he held, the angel tightened his grip and coaxed the nanny up. “May I have this dance...” 

Crowley’s free hand raised straight for his chest, and like a prom date, the demon raised and was led a few feet away from the bench. What had gotten into his friend? Was it the wine, or did Aziraphale actually have romantic interest for the demon? But Crowley was not resisting the advances of the angel either. 

Aziraphale was fluid, and his hands slid into place. One on the hip, and the other slid over and fingers locked. With a snap of his fingers, slow waltz filled the air. Slowly, the gardener started to guide the nanny into the waltz. Soon, the angel and the demon flowed over the grass. Tension between them melted, and they danced as one. As the two continued to embrace the closeness of each other, Aziraphale slid his hand around Crowley’ waist more, bring the bodies to touch. The serpent looked down at the angel with surprised, then leaned down to the angel’s ear.

“Angel... you know I am the one to be the tempter” Crowley smirked.

“And who said you had not already?” Aziraphale gazed into those beautiful yellow eyes. He gripped tightened around the slender waist and pulled the sly serpent closer. 

“Aziraphale...” Crowley whispered. Crowley hardly ever called the angel his real name. Only in times of great emotion. Which was a curse and blessing. And tonight, was more of a blessing. 

The music continued and the two danced. Slowly the grounds keeper led the nanny over to the side of the building and leaned against the wall and pulled his dance partner close. Pulling Crowley close, Aziraphale took off the hat Crowley wore, tossed it to the bench, and combed his fingers through the red locks. The sensation of his hair being toyed with sent tingles down Crowley’s spine. One hand braced against the wall while the other snapped fingers to turn off the music then started to toy with the bow around Aziraphale’s neck.

Crowley figured, to ‘keep up appearances’, a bit of role play would be fun. “Say Francis, hasn’t your shift just ended, perhaps the two of us could~” the nanny started to lean in to kiss the gardener

Going along with the ruse, Aziraphale blush deeper and a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. “Oh~ We could~” His hands timidly slid down to the supple bottom of Crowley’s, making their groins meet. The simple little pressure started to stir up strange but wonderful feelings within each of them. Aziraphale licked his lips. His eyes slowly moved from Crowley’s eyes to lips and began to leaned into meet the nanny’s lips. Crowley watched Aziraphale and closed the remainder of the distance, and lips met. The sensation of the connection sparked Francis to pull Ashtoreth into him. The spark grew in to a flame, and black gloved hands cupped the shaggy chops and deepened the kiss. The ginger was a little shocked that the angel would be so willing to engage in romantic fantasies, but Crowley was not going to complain. His desire to express his feelings to the angel has been confined for so long, and now the caged emotions had finally broken free. As the nanny sank into the kiss more, she pressed up against the gardener more. A groan was heard from the shorter man, and he tighten the hold on his tall ginger. Both started to feel their bodies react, and the kiss as broken for a moment. Yellow hooded eyes met blue longing eyes, and a mutual thought was shared. ‘What are… we doing… we shouldn’t but… I do not want to stop.’ Suddenly they pressed their mouths together again with more vigor and shared a few more moments of passionate dancing of the tongues. 

Aziraphale subconsciously untucked the black blouse from the back, and a hand slid up under the black blouse. His hand touched smooth soft skin of the lower back sending his body into greater desire for his demon. When Crowley felt the untucking, then the hand on his bare back, his mind numbed. The Ginger’s body reacted, and he moaned into the kiss. He pressed his now hardening groin in to the angel’s and felt Aziraphale’s harden member. Rubbing their erections together, caused the angel to break the kiss and groan. Crowley took this chance to put lift up the long work garment Aziraphale wore and slipped a hand down the angel’s pants and groped his love. The gardener broke the kiss and gasped, pressing his lower body into Crowley’s hand. “Cr-crowley…” the gardener panted as he gazed hungerly into the demon’s eyes.

“Y..yes… Angel…” Crowley gazed back into his angel’s eyes. 

“I… um… Think we may want to move inside…” Aziraphale moved his hips some causing them to press into Crowley’s more. Swallowing hard and removing his hand from the angel’s pants, the tall ginger nodded. The couple was about to move when they hear a little voice. “What are you to doing?” 

Like deer in headlights, the gardener and nanny turned their heads to the voice. Young master Warlock was standing a couple of feet away and was watching them. A few moments went by before either could speak from the shock of being caught about to make out. 

Aziraphale was speechless. 

“Young man!? Why aren’t you in bed?” Crowley put on his nanny side on and placed his sunglasses back on. ‘FOR THE HATE OF SATAN’ the demon mentally cursed. Reluctantly, he moved from the gardener’s grip and walked over to the boy. He looked his shoulder. With the looks of pain and sorrow of being unwillingly separated, Crowley gave Aziraphale a sympathetic look. ‘I am sorry… I need to get him back to bed’ Then he looked back to the young master. 

“I couldn’t sleep and then I heard music, so I looked out my window and saw you two dancing. I wanted to dance with you too” Warlock grinned. 

Once again, Crowley looked back at Aziraphale, who clearly seemed discorporated. Crowley sighed. “Let’s get you back to bed, little hell spawn.” 

“Can you sing me a lullaby?” Warlock asked 

“Of course, dear” Ashtoreth said sweetly and walked off to put Warlock back to bed. As Crowley carried Warlock back to bed, his heart sank. The intimate moment he shared with his angel was ruined. As the demon became more lost in thought, he tossed the idea of the angel reciprocated mutual feelings. Crowley had waited 6000 years to express his longing to Aziraphale. Upon the demon’s return to the servants’ quarters, would the angel want to try again or pretend it never happened. Suddenly a little hard tap on the nanny’s chest shoke she out of her thoughts with the anti-Christ asking a question. “What did you ask dear?”

“Were you and Mr. Francis kissing?” Crowley blushed and cleared his throat, “Well… that is a complicated situation, and one a sneaking little hell spawn need not to worry about.” He carried Warlock back up to the room and laid him back down. “Now, time for all little hell spawn to go to sleep.” Nanny said as he tucked the boy back into bed. Crowley sat down in the chair next to the bed and sang the lullaby again.

Aziraphale watch Crowley walk away with the child. His eyes landed on that perfect backside. Watching it sway back and forth and farther from his reach. The angel deflated and sat back down on the bench. He hissed at the ache in his trousers and rubbed it to try and relieve it a little. “Fuck... Hell spawn indeed...” he murmured. 

The angel closed his eyes and let out a slow deep breath. He reflected on the event just moments go. He raised a hand to his lips and remembered the soft, warm touch on Crowley’s lips on his. His body remembering the way Crowley pressed into him, and the sensation of pure bliss of being lost in their own world. Then that moment as they looked into each other’s eyes. For many years now, Aziraphale had been battling his feelings. Even though befriending a demon was against Heaven’s rules, he could not help but slowly come to love Crowley. That sly serpent has always seen the angel through key moments in his life. Then that day, when Crowley saved the books, is the moment Aziraphale know he love Crowley. But tonight, was the demon, toying with the angel, or was the feelings of Love synonymous? With a sigh, the angel stood up and miracled the wine glasses away and took the remainder of wine into his quarters. Once inside he returned to his normal appearance and sat in his chair. Taking out his glasses, Aziraphale slipped them on and reached for his book near by and began to read


End file.
